


Social Isolation, It's been a While

by ItsaPseudonym8



Series: how short: haikyuu edition [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He can't help it, Other, but yams knows he just being small, don't worry he'll grow, having a bad attitude is his personality, or so he thinks, tsukishima being saltyTM, yamaguchi's spirit animal is octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: Regrets. TSK





	Social Isolation, It's been a While

_ Hmm, it’s been awhile since I’ve had social interaction. _ Tsukishima thinks as he surfs the net on his phone.  _ Well, there is Yamaguchi, but you can hardly call that “social” interaction, since he practically lives here. _

Tsk. 

“What is it Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks from the floor where he sprawls like a beached octopus.

“Nothing, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima replies from his perch on the bed. 

“Okay, so why are you annoyed this time?” Yamaguchi asks sitting up. Now that the bloodhound is on the trail, the barking will never let up. Tsukishima has no escape. Giving in, he tells his best friend what's on his mind.

“Then, how ‘bout this?” Yamaguchi proposes with his finger in the air, “When we enter highschool we should join the volleyball club. Then you’ll get social interaction whether you like it or not.”  _ And can grow as a person, _ goes unsaid.

Tsukishima harrumphs, but agrees. Really, next year when he enters the volleyball club, he wishes he hadn’t.  _ Tsk _ .


End file.
